Princess of the Deads
by GOTATMI
Summary: Thanatos: pulsion destructrice, représentant la mort chez Freud. Dieu de la mort, Thanatos a toujours détesté les mortels qui ont toujours espéré lui échapper, tromper la mort, à se jouer de lui. Une femme a cependant réussi à retenir son attention: Chastity Ambrose, détruite par le cours de la vie, injuste envers les plus faibles, elle a accueilli la mort les bras ouverts.
1. Chapter 1

Grace Ambrose n'avait jamais été heureuse aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Fille unique d'un femme détruite par les aléas de la vie qui avait préféré sauter par la fenêtre de l'hôpital où elle avait mis au monde une fille de père inconnu, Grace avait grandi dans une famille d'accueil débordée, qui ne l'avait accueilli que pour la pension hebdomadaire versée par le gouvernement. Les immenses yeux dorés de la fillette et son apparent mutisme l'avaient vite ostracisé. Elle passait sa vie seule, se contentant de voir s'écouler les jours et les nuits qu'elle passait généralement à veiller sous les étoiles. Elle était belle la nuit noire sans lune, où seules les étoiles perçaient sur cette toile obscure qu'était le ciel nocturne. A six ans, la fillette était étrangement philosophe. Sans pitié avec elle, la vie l'avait rendu consciente de beaucoup plus de choses que les enfants de son âge. La vie n'était pas rose dans ce quartier populaire de la banlieue new-yorkaise mais pour l'instant, Grace s'en accommodait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement pour l'instant présent. Quand l'aube pointa son nez, Grace partit en direction de l'ouest, rituel qu'elle suivait tous les jours, fuyant le soleil levant comme la peste. Elle trouvait le soleil trop agressif, comme s'il cherchait à tout savoir de tout le monde, s'incrustant dans leurs vies en les inondant de lumière comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien cacher à l'astre des rois. Grace n'était pas de cet avis là et tous les jours, elle se livrait à une lutte acharnée contre lui et se cachait dans son placard, là où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. La petite fille n'avait que faire de ce qu'on racontait sur elle tant qu'elle échappait à la lumière inquisitrice. Ce jeu l'occupait la plupart du temps puisqu'elle n'allait pas à l'école qui ne pouvait pas l'accueillir tant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler. Aujourd'hui, elle connut son premier échec dans sa course contre le soleil qui l'inonda d'un coup, de manière presque surnaturelle. Grace esquissa une grimace de dégoût mais affronta son ennemi stoïquement avant de sonner à la porte de l'entrée pour se faire ouvrir discrètement par Shawn, un autre orphelin qui dormait dans le minuscule réduit à l'entrée. Sans un mot, l'étrange rituel de faire entrer la petite fille dans l'appartement sans que Mrs Perez ne s'en rende compte. Il avait de la pitié pour Grace, elle n'avait jamais connue une vraie famille alors que lui avait vécu avec ses deux parents jusqu'à ses treize ans et il avait des souvenirs heureux de sa vie d'avant. A quinze ans, le jeune homme était blasé de la vie qui s'était offerte à lui mais s'en contenterait jusqu'à sa majorité, moment où il pourrait quitter ce trou infâme. Aujourd'hui, il profiterait des vacances qui commençaient. Il détestait l'école car il n'était jamais attentif et ne comprenait pas ce qu'on voulait lui apprendre. Selon ses professeurs, il était sûrement hyperactif et peut-être même dyslexique ce qui était un frein à ses réussites scolaires. En ce moment, Shawn s'en moquait comme du temps qui ferait le lendemain. Il souhaitait juste profiter de ces deux mois qui s'offraient à lui sans aucune perspective de renvoi, de bagarre et de retenues perpétuelles. Il allait commencer à préparer le déjeuner pour lui et Grace quand la porte sonna. Il se précipita avant que Mrs Perez ne hurle qu'elle avait été réveillée avant midi. Un homme à l'aspect très officiel s'avança sur le perron.

-Bonjour, petit. Inspection des services de l'enfance : où est ton tuteur ?

-Elle dort, répondit en grognant l'adolescent. Et j'irais pas la réveiller. C'est pourquoi ?

-Une vérification de routine : vous êtes bien deux dans cette famille d'accueil : Tu dois être Shawn Carter ? Où est Grace Ambrose ?

La petite fille se cachait derrière Shawn, évitant le soleil qui la gênait perpétuellement. Shawn se décala suffisamment pour que l'inspecteur puisse voir la petite fille. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui dit bonjour et attendait qu'elle lui réponde.

-C'est pas écrit dans votre dossier qu'elle dit jamais un mot ? Arrêtez de l'effrayer !

L'inspecteur lança un regard perçant au jeune homme avant de s'approcher de lui pour le jauger.

-Intéressant ! Je ne pensais pas devoir vous retirer tous les deux mais apparemment, il faut ce qu'il faut. Va préparer tes affaires et celles de cette petite chérie. Vous changez de foyer, les jeunes !

L'air douteux du jeune homme fit sourire Mr Summers qui le dirigea vers l'étage en pensant que c'était là où se situaient les chambres mais le garçon fit volte face pour ouvrir la porte du premier réduit où il devait résider, n'en sortant que quelques affaires, un ballon de basket, un épais journal et deux livres. Quand il entra dans le placard sous l'escalier, Grace émit un cri de protestation avant que Shawn lui demande de choisir ce qu'elle voulait emporter : celle -ci se jeta convulsivement sur une couverture grisâtre et un album photo et claqua la porte avec violence. Mr Summers avait entreprit de sortir de son semi-coma Mrs Perez pour lui signifier qu'on lui retirait la garde de ses pupilles et qu'elle était sous le fait d'une enquête pour maltraitance avec interdiction de devenir maison d'accueil pour le restant de sa vie. Shawn ne put réprimer un sourire sardonique avant de suivre l'inspecteur des services sociaux, portant dans son sac à dos ses maigres possessions et celles de celle qui considérait comme sa protégée. Cette dernière renâclait à se retrouver sous le soleil pour autant de temps mais nécessité ayant force de loi, elle obtempéra quand Shawn la porta sur son dos. La voiture de Mr Summers était minable comme le garçon s'y attendait et il s'installa à l'arrière avec Grace toujours collée à lui. Le trajet fut long et ennuyeux et réveillé à l'aube, Shawn ne tarda pas à s'endormir, suivi de Grace qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Aussitôt que ces derniers eurent fermé l'oeil, Argus put lever la brume qui le rendait normal aux yeux des humains. Les yeux qui le recouvraient par centaines scrutèrent les deux jeunes demi-dieux qu'il avait arraché à leur vie misérable pour les emmener au camp. Il ne faisait pas de doute que le jeune adolescent devait être un fils d'Arès ou d'Hermès mais la petite fille était plus mystérieuse, elle ne disait pas un mot mais ses yeux si particuliers te scrutaient comme s'ils étaient capables de voir au fond de ton âme. Elle dormait profondément et Argus se demandait si ces demi-dieux seraient clamés rapidement, la loi établi par Percy Jackson faisait que le jeune garçon serait sûrement reconnu par son parent divin dès qu'il franchirait les limites du camp puisqu'il avait quinze ans mais la fillette en avait à peine six. Il pourrait s'écouler bien des années avant que l'on sache qui était son parent immortel. Argus passa les limites du camp en voiture, s'arrêtant près de la grande maison avant de réveiller les nouveaux campeurs. Shawn se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant où ils étaient arrivés. Quand il vit qu'il n'était certainement pas au centre des services sociaux, il prit la main de Grace, à peine éveillée et chercha par où aller avant qu'un jeune, à peine plus âgé que lui se mette en travers de sa route.

-Salut, je m'appelle Percy Jackson ! Bienvenue au camp des Sang-Mêlé !

-Où est ce que je suis ? NE M'APPROCHES PAS !

-Du calme, tu es en sécurité ici. Argus t'a amené ici pour te faire connaître ta vraie famille. Tu es un demi-dieu, oui, un fils d'un des dieux grecs. Peut-être Héphaïstos, ou encore Arès à moins que Hermès. Bref, nous verrons ça au dîner.

-Mais vous êtes franchement dingues ! Je m'appelle Shawn Carter, mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'hélicoptère en Irak. Je n'ai pas un père ou un mère qui serait une divinité oubliée des temps anciens.

-Si tu es là , c'est que tu es forcément un demi-dieu ou alors un monstre mais tu aurais déjà probablement mangé cette petite chérie.

Grace s'éloigna instinctivement de la personne qui avait mis Shawn en colère. Il n'était jamais en colère sauf contre les professeurs de l'école et Mrs Perez. Elle tira la manche de Shawn, esquissant une plainte en montrant le ciel.

-Bien, je veux bien te croire si cela évite qu'on retourne d'où on vient mais il faut aller à l'intérieur, Grace ne supporte pas la lumière. Ça la gène.

Le détachement qu'affectait le nouveau campeur étonna Percy. Généralement, il fallait un peu plus que quelques paroles sur les dieux pour convaincre un nouvel arrivant qui se refusait à croire ce qu'on leur annonçait où étaient trop excités pour se soucier de ce qui leur arrivait. Le nouveau venu avait haussé les épaules et blasé, avait accepté ce qu'on lui disait comme une évidence ou il s'en fichait. C'était la petite fille qui intriguait néanmoine le fils de Poséidon. Pourquoi ne aprlait-elle pas ? Elle n'avait aucune caractéristique des demi-dieux « classiques » et ne paraissait pas se préoccuper d'autre chose que de fuir l'inconnu et la lumière. Tout en cheminant vers la véranda pour prévenir Mr D. et Chiron de l'arrivée de nouveaux campeurs, Percy réfléchissait à ce que ces deux-là allaient devenir dans les années à venir. A seize ans, le jeune héros de l'Olympe se targuait de bien connaître les dieux de l'Olympe et pourtant ces demi-dieux l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il décida donc d'assister à leur entretien avec le dieu du vin et le directeur des activités. Le centaure avait rejoint les deux enfants dans le salon, Shawn ayant apparemment tiré les rideaux pour protéger Grace du soleil. Avec cette sensibilité à la lumière, Grace pouvait être une fille d'Hadès mais même Nico et Hazel ne manifestaient pas une telle hostilité vis à vis de la lumière du jour. Le cerveau de Percy tournait à cent à l'heure jusqu'à ce que Shawn explique leur histoire au centaure, qui ne s'était pas encore dévoilé. Il vivait depuis trois ans dans la même famille d'accueil que Grace qui avait perdu sa mère le jour de sa naissance et n'avait pas de père connu. La fillette n'avait jamais prononcé un traître mot depuis que Shawn la connaissait mais ils s'entendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvait.

Leur histoire était pour le moins intrigante et Percy y prêta une oreille attentive avant que Chiron ne lui demande d'aller chercher Nico pour une vérification concernant Grace. Le jeune homme obtempéra et courut à la cabine d'Hadès pour ramener le fils du dieu des morts. Chiron voulait savoir si Nico sentait comme lui l'aura de mort et de peur que refoulait cette petite qui ne disait pas mot. Elle paraissait presque trop puissante, trop sauvage pour être une fille d'Hadès. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Quand Nico entra dans le salon, il regarda bouche-bée la petite fille, saisi par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Elle irradiait de pouvoir d'une telle manière qu'il se demandait pourquoi Percy n'avait rien ressenti comme le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Nico, peux-tu me dire si cette jeune fille serait une de tes sœurs ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais elle fait définitivement partie du monde des morts : peut-être une fille de Némesis, ou encore de Charon ou bien de Thanatos. Je ne serais sûr de rien tant que je n'aurais pas demandé à mon père mais je n'avais pas prévu d'aller le visiter avant une semaine. Néanmoins, je peux emmener cette jeune lady avec moi en visite pour le confirmer.

Shawn faillit s'élever contre cette idée mais le regard pensif de Grace sur Nico lui inspira étrangement confiance et si Grace allait volontairement avec ce garçon un peu étrange, pourquoi pas ? Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise quand Grace se détacha de lui et prit la main du jeune adolescent pour les voir disparaître dans une ombre dessinée par les rideaux tirés vers une destination inconnue.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Grace pu rouvrir les yeux, elle vit que le soleil avait tout à fait disparu. Elle se détacha du garçon qui lui ressemblait tant pour commencer à explorer ce monde inconnu et pourtant si familier à la fois. Elle ria pour la première fois et se tourna vers Nico, qui une fois de plus fut saisi pas l'expressivité de ses yeux. La fillette apparaissait comme transformée dans le royaume de son père. Nico ne tarda pas à la diriger vers le palais du seigneur des défunts. Il mourrait d'envie de connaître l'ascendance de Grace Ambrose. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle était bien sa sœur avec qui il pourrait partager sa cabine. Il caressa Cerbère en passant et eut a surprise de voir le gardien des Enfers s'incliner devant la fillette. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air sérieux avant de lui caresser la tête. Elle repartit dans son exploration suivie par Nico. Le jeune demi-dieu arriva enfin aux portes du palais qui s'ouvrirent devant lui. Grace s'était arrêtée net quand elle aperçut le dieu de la mort qui se tenait majestueux devant eux. Quand Hadès avait senti Nico pénétrer dans son royaume avec une personne inconnue, il avait été étonné et intrigué et avait décidé de venir à leur rencontre. Dès qu'il vit son père, le jeune garçon s'inclina et le salua

-Bonjour père. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais …

-Qui est cette fillette qui t'accompagne ? Il ne me semble pas la connaître.

-C'est pour cela que je viens vous voir elle est arrivée ce matin au camp et son aura était telle que Chiron m'a demandé que vous l'examiniez pour savoir qui était son parent divin. Il est presque sûr qu'elle pourrait être ma sœur.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir mon fils, mais cette petite n'est pas ma fille mais à la réflexion … « Thanatos, Némesis, Charon ! »

Les trois dieux apparurent devant leur seigneur, convoqués pour une affaire pressante sans doute.

Hadès prit la parole dès qu'ils furent tous les trois présents :

-Cette demi-déesse est arrivée du camp avec mon fils, Nico. Ce n'est pas ma fille et je sens pourtant en elle l'essence de la mort et du monde des défunts. Elle doit donc être la progéniture de l'un d'entre vous. Qu'il se désigne !

Charon se dédouana, il n'avait pas quitté le monde souterrain depuis presque un siècle. Ce qui laissait Némésis qui put être écartée facilement puisque la mère de Grace était se tournèrent vers Thanatos. Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée et regardait fixement la fillette en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, ni manifesté sa surprise devant les derniers événements. Il savait qu'elle était sa fille, fruit de l'amour qu'il avait porté à une mortelle, unique fois où il avait dérogé à sa haine du genre humain pour tomber dans les bras de Chastity. Hadès comprit que son fidèle lieutenant était le père de cette fillette mais il n'en revenait pas lui même. Thanatos, depuis son accident avec Sisyphe avait proclamé une haine indissoluble aux mortels de tout temps. Il ne comprenait comment cela avait pu arriver. Quand le dieu de la mort s'approcha de la fillette, celle-ci lui agrippa le poignet et immédiatement, le dieu tomba à genoux. Némésis s'approcha alors et retenant Grace, elle lui fit lâcher prise. Thanatos haletait à terre. Déjà, sa fille savait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il avait la capacité d'un seul toucher provoquer la mort et sa fille semblait en avoir hérité. Les quatre dieux réunis regardaient l'enfant d'un nouvel œil : il fallait une puissance considérable pour affaiblir un immortel aussi vieux que Thanatos. Celui-ci se relevait difficilement mais considéra Grace avec intérêt renouvelé .

-Elle est bien ma fille, Hadès. Sa mère est morte le jour de sa naissance, touchée par la folie de Dionysos, son père. Grace est ma fille.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de la reconnaître tout de suite puisque Percy Jackson a instauré la limite de treize ans et qu'elle doit en avoir sept tout au plus, intervint Charon, son frère.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent que tu reconnaisses Grace. Je pourrais la reconnaître à son retour au camp. Elle partagerait la cabine de Nico qui surveillerait l'évolution de ses pouvoirs. Elle est fille de la mort, elle peut tout aussi bien être la mienne.

L'idée d'Hadès était séduisante. Si Grace était connue comme fille de Thanatos, elle rencontrerait encore plus de résistances qu'en se déclarant fille d'Hadès. Le statut de ce dernier empêchait les enfants des autres dieux de trop se frotter à eux. La fillette semblait tenir rancune à son père de l'avoir abandonnée. Sa démonstration de force avait été édifiante pour les divinités du monde sous-terrain. La seule question qui demeurait sans réponse était son mutisme. C'était un blocage psychologique car rien en clochait physiquement chez elle. L'affaire fut décidée ainsi et les demi-dieux repartirent pour le camp. Nico avait reçu interdiction de divulguer la véritable identité de Grace. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le dîner était servi et les enfants se dirigèrent donc vers le pavillon. A leur entrée, Grace fut reconnue par Hadès et Dionysos. Le trident et la grappe de vin flottaient au dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois puisque Shawn avait été reconnu par Arès quelques minutes auparavant.

-Bienvenue à toi, Grace Ambrose, fille d' Hadès, maître des Enfers, dieux des morts et de la richesse et héritière de Dionysos.

La petite se dirigea rapidement là où Nico s'était installé, grimpant sur le banc avec facilité et se mit à manger de bon appétit. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle : un nouvel enfant d'un des Grands. Ainsi, même Hadès avait rompu le serment au final, puisque Grace était de toute évidence née pendant la guerre. Le fait qu'elle ne parle pas du tout ajoutait au mystère. Elle, n'avait que faire de ce qui se disait aux alentours. Indifférente à ce qu'il se passait, son seul but était de finir de manger pour rejoindre Shawn, qu'elle avait vu à une table où les gens ne paraissaient très aimables. Elle n'avait pas peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi Shawn l'avait abandonnée. Nico était gentil et il était son cousin après tout mais Shawn l'avait toujours protégé et il comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Quand elle eut fini son repas, elle se leva prestement et courut rejoindre Shawn qui semblait esseulé à cette table, ne parlant avec personne. Elle lui tira la manche comme à son habitude et le garçon lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné. Elle l'avait quitté sans aucun souci ce matin et il pensait ne plus vouloir dire grand chose pour elle puisqu'elle avait désormais un frère mais la petite lui adressa un regard de confiance si profond qu'il en put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de prendre la tangente sous le regard curieux de ses frères et sœurs et de Chiron également. Le vieux centaure avait du mal à comprendre le lien qui unissait ces deux enfants, ils n'étaient manifestement pas liés par le sang du côté mortel et il fallait que leurs trois ans de vie commune eurent été très durs pour que cela les rapproche autant. Le garçon qui avait quinze ans semblait se préoccuper de cette petite comme si il n'y avait qu'elle au monde. Il avait quitté la table des Arès sans aucun regret apparent pour partir avec la petite Grace. Celle-ci serait à surveiller comme du lait sur le feu. Il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment en la voyant, elle lui paraissait sauvage et indomptable et surtout létale. Son visage d'ange et ses grands yeux dorés ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Le directeur de la colonie à ses côtés pensait exactement la même chose : il n'avait d'abord pas fait le lien entre cette petite et sa chère Chastity, la plus puissante de ses filles qui avait été dévorée par son pouvoir. Dionysos avait toujours surveillé sa fille rebelle qui avait refusé de se rendre au camp, préférant survivre d 'elle-même. Il avait ressenti un grand regret et beaucoup de culpabilité quand elle était morte mais il n'avait pas su qu'elle avait eu une fille de son oncle, le seigneur des morts. Il était ironique que sa fille ait eu des relations avec la mort elle-même, l'abhorrant au plus haut point et l'ayant toujours combattue avec ferveur. Dionysos se demandait ce que Chastity avait enduré pendant sa courte vie hors du camp pour qu'elle change à ce point. Ce soir, voir cette petite qui lui rappelait tant son enfant perdu avait rendu Dionysos légèrement mélancolique et sans s'en rendre compte, il projetait ses sentiments à ses voisins jusqu'à ce que Pollux son dernier fils vienne lui parler. Pris au dépourvu, le dieu du vin faillit le transformer en lapins mais se retint quand le regard inquisiteur de son fils le transperça. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, Pollux n'était plus pareil, bien plus sombre. Dionysos avait toujours l'oeil sur lui et était incapable de résister à ses questions. Le père et le fils partirent vers la Grande Maison et le dieu raconta l'histoire tragique de sa grande sœur au dernier enfant qui lui restait, enfin excepté Grace. Pollux fit la promesse de veiller sur cette petite nièce tombée du ciel. Elle semblait coriace et renfermée sur elle-même mais Pollux était déterminée et il saurait conquérir le cœur de cette petite demi-déesse tombée du ciel.


End file.
